disney_villainousfandomcom-20200213-history
Pete
Pete is one of three playable Villains in the Villainous expansion, Perfectly Wretched. He is from numerous short and feature films, but his locations are based on Steamboat Willie (1928), The Mail Pilot (1933), Two-Gun Mickey (1934), and Mickey's Service Station (1935), with further gameplay inspired by Hungry Hobos (1928) and Get a Horse! (2013). Pete has a special setup: he has five Goal Tokens, and he randomly places four of them in his Realm, one to each location. They are played face down, though Pete can look at them (and some Fate cards will reveal them to his opponents). Each one has a different Objective, and when a Goal is completed, it is removed from Pete's board. When he has completed all four selected Goals, Pete wins. The unused Goal remains face down, and is not public knowledge. Objective Pete must complete four different Goals, one for each location in his Realm. The Goals are: * Power Play: Spend at least 6 Power in one turn while Pete is at this location. * Round Up: Start your turn with Allies totaling at least 10 Strength at this location. * Rule the Realm: Start your turn with more Allies than Heroes at each location. * Strike It Rich: Start your turn with at least three Items at this location. * Win Big: Gain at least 4 Power from playing Play a Game at this location. Realm .]] Pete's Realm contains the following locations, from left to right: * Frontier Town ** Play a Card | Gain 2 Power ** Move an Item or Ally | Vanquish * Service Station ** Gain 1 Power | Play a Card ** Fate | Discard Cards * The Airport ** Move an Item or Ally | Fate ** Play a Card | Gain 1 Power * Podunk Landing ** Discard Cards | Play a Card ** Play a Card | Gain 3 Power Villain deck The following cards are in Pete's Villain deck: * Bandit (×7) * Play a Game (×4) * Horse (×3) * Parrot (×3) * Sneaky Pete (×3) * Mischief (×2) * Outrage (×2) * Air Strike! * Bank Loot * Cricket * Jalopy * Stolen Cargo * Steamboat Willie These include 14 total Allies (Bandit; Cricket; Horse; Parrot), 4 total Conditions (Mischief; Outrage), 8 total Effects (Air Strike!; Play a Game; Sneaky Pete), and 4 Items (Bank Loot; Jalopy; Stolen Cargo; Steamboat Willie). Card Gallery 7 Copies: 4 Copies: 3 Copies: 2 Copies: 1 Copy: Fate deck The following cards are in Pete's Fate deck: * Hide (×2) * Knocked Silly (×2) * Outlawed (×2) * Clarabelle Cow * Donald Duck * Goofy * Horace Horsecollar * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Pluto * Tired These include 7 total Effects (Hide; Knocked Silly; Outlawed; Tired) and 8 Heroes (Clarabelle Cow; Donald Duck; Goofy; Horace Horsecollar; Mickey Mouse; Minnie Mouse; Oswald the Lucky Rabbit; Pluto). Card Gallery 2 Copies: 1 Copy: Category:Villains Category:Pete Category:Perfectly Wretched